Question: ${10 \div \dfrac{5}{6} =}$
Explanation: ${10} \div \dfrac{5}{6}} ={\dfrac{10}{1}} \div \dfrac{5}{6}} $ $~~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Rewrite 10 as }\dfrac{10}{1}}}. $ $\phantom{10 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac{10}{1}} \times \dfrac{6}{5}}$ $ ~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Multiply by reciprocal of }\dfrac56.}} $ $\phantom{10 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac{{10}\timesD6}{1\timesD5}} $ $~~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Multiply. }}} $ $\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} ={\dfrac{60}{5}} $ $~~~~~~~{\gray{\text{Simplify. }}} $ $\phantom{8 \div \dfrac{2}{3}}} =12 $ ${10 \div \dfrac{5}{6} =12}$